


Imperial Dynasty - The Induction

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: Imperial Dynasty [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Relationship, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slave Training, Slavery, Total Power Exchange, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: Shu Rong grew up in a Noble family where she had been sheltered and pampered. Entering into the Imperial Harem, she experiences assaults' to her dignity on her first day in the Harem.The smuttiness starts in this part.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Imperial Dynasty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080275
Kudos: 30





	1. The Induction - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, I'm writing this for fun. Please do not expect historical, scientific or language accuracy as I do plan to pick and choose whatever that suits the flow of the story. As far as language accuracy goes, I try my best but that's from google translate and while machine translation has improved a lot, it's still not at 100%.

All that were to enter the Imperial Harem were subjected to strict screening. During the Imperial Draft, the number of people that would be screened would be in the hundreds. However, now was not the time for the draft. But the rules were such that Shu Rong would still be subjected to it even though his Imperial Majesty had allowed her into the harem. The attendant lead her down the corridor and topped in front of a room.

“Lady Shu Rong, please enter. All _potentials_ of the Imperial Harem must be screened before entry”.

Shu Rong stepped into the room and the door closed behind her. There were about 8 ladies in the room; Some dressed in attendant robes and some in official’s robes. She was offered a seat in front of a wide table in front of the official. The official, a female physician asked her about her medical history – illnesses, allergies, treatments that she had before, age where she started menstruating while another official who was a Scribe wrote down what Shu Rong answered. The physician was extremely detailed in her questioning. After all the questions, the official checked her pulse before asking her to remove her clothes. 

The attendants acted in accordance to the official’s instructions, moving to lead her behind a screen. Before she knew it, her clothes and all her accessories were removed, leaving her in her underwear. Clad only in a thin silk pants and halter top, the physician examined her body for signs of illness while a senior palace attendant examined her for unsightly blemishes, scars or odor. She was asked to open her mouth so they could check her teeth. Her hair was untied and checked for lice.

Knowing that this was not an unusual procedure, Shu Rong, endured the scrutiny from the officials and attendants. But when the attendants reached for the ties of her pants, she startled and pushed the hands away.

“What are you doing?” she exclaimed in protest and she gripped the waist band of the pants protectively.

“My lady, we need to determine that you are a virgin” the official told her frankly.

“I am untouched.” She replied, backing away from the attendants. A lifetime of being taught to preserve her dignity had already been challenged with they disrobed her earlier. But now, having to bare herself in front of so many people was unthinkable.

“Pardon my offence but please cooperate. It is our duty to ensure only virgins attend to His Imperial Majesty”, the official replied while gesturing to the attendants.

The attendants moved towards her as she kept backing away. Two of the attendants restrained her arms as another untied her pants. Lifting her, they placed her on a bed that had been specially prepared for this purpose. It was half the length of a normal bed, allowing the person to only rest half their body on the bed. It was also higher than normal. High enough that the official can easily examine the _potentials_ without having to bend over. In addition, there were two poles at the end of the bed with stirrups. 

Seeing that Shu Rong was still struggling, the official gave an order for her wrists to be restrained. A palace attendant pressed Shu Rong’s wrists down above her head before fastening them with cuffs that were also fixed to the special bed. Another palace attendant placed her legs into the stirrups and fastening them so she could not move her legs. Because of the short length of the bed, her hips were already at the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off the bed. When Shu Rong’s legs were fastened to the stirrups, the position held her legs open and pushed back, forming a ‘M’ shape and exposing her most private parts. No matter how much she struggled, she could not free herself.

The official washed her hands before stepping between Shu Rong’s legs. Her labia lips were spread open and with one hand and her vagina was examined for her hymen. At the touch of another’s hand on her, Shu Rong froze with shock, tears flowed from her eyes as she sobbed in humiliation.

The official coated a finger with oil before inserting it into Shu Rong’s vagina. She was helpless as she felt the invasive finger pushing into her.

“No, please stop, it hurts” she sobbed out.

The finger continued to push and prod as the official felt for her hymen, stopping only the official felt the thin skin inside the vagina that was her hymen. To Shu Rong’s relieve, the official removed her finger and informed the Scribe that she was a virgin.

The official cleaned her hands once again and to Shu Rong’s surprise, excused herself. The Scribe followed suit. The inspection was complete and the officials have done their duty.


	2. The Induction - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She fulfils the basic criteria as a member of the Imperial Harem. But more awaits her as they prepare her for the Emperor.

The attendants bowed in respect as the officials left. Shu Rong was still tied to the bed. Now that the ordeal was over, Shu Rong struggled crying out “Let me go, let me go.”

“My Lady, please don’t struggle, you will hurt yourself” the palace attendants tried to placate here.

“You have no right to tie me up” Shu Rong said.

“Pardon our offence My Lady. Núbì have been ordered to prepare you for His Imperial Majesty” the attendant replied “Núbì have permission to restrain you to ensure your cooperation”. This attendant was dressed in a Senior Attendant’s uniform. The senior attendant continued “Núbì will proceed now”.

An attendant came towards her with a dark silk cloth, placing it over her eyes, blindfolding her. Again, she felt someone between her legs, she struggled as she tried to close her legs. Hands held her still as a soft cloth was placed under her before wet cloth was passed over her groin area. She then felt some sort of lotion being poured between her legs before the hands massaged the liquid onto her skin.

“Please stop struggling My Lady, the blade is sharp” the attendant advised her where the hands on her hips held her tighter. She felt something cold scraping against her sensitive skin, and she froze in fear, tears dripping from her eye, wetting the blindfold. The attendant expertly glided the sharp blade over her skin, meticulously removing the hairs between her legs. Once done, was wiped off with a warm cloth before another lotion was rubbed into her skin. The lotion brought a tingling sensation that became a burning sensation.

“You’re burning me, it hurts!” Shu Rong couldn’t help by cry out, sobbing in pain.

“We’re almost done My Lady, this will keep your skin smooth and hairless from now on” the attendant soothe her as she continued to rub the lotion into her skin between her legs. She sobbed as the burning sensation continued, it felt like an eternity before the lotion was wiped off.

To her horror, the attendants started to apply the lotion to her whole body, applying it first to the front of her body and wiping it off before unfastening her bonds before helping her to stand up on shaky legs. Before she could recover, Shu Rong was bent over the table hands stretched out and cuffed in front of her. Her legs were spread and ankles cuffed to the bed’s legs. Tied up and unable to move to resist, Shu Rong gasp for breath as she sobbed and continued to endure the pain from the lotion as it was again massaged and rubbed into her skin before being wiped off with a wet cloth. The feeling of the soft warm cloth wiping away the lotion and pain was soothing and calming. Her breathing evened out and her sobs ceased.

Not being able to see, she could hear the attendants moving about behind her. There was a sound of water and heavy furniture being moved.

Then she felt something touching her anus before being inserted and cold liquid slid into her body. Though tired from the pain, she could not bear this insult. Shocked and angry, she struggled in her bonds as she shouted “What are doing? Stop! Stop this right now!”.

“My Lady, please calm yourself, núbì is only following orders to wash you clean” the senior attendant responded calmly to her anger.

The hollow tube holding the cold liquid just now was oil that was used to lubricate her anal passage. The attendant removed it before inserting another lubricated nozzle and more liquid was squeezed into her body making her feel full and uncomfortable. After that, the attendant slowly pulled out the nozzle before pushing a small plug into her anus to stop the liquid from dripping out. Shu Rong was trembling due to the discomfort and humiliation. She protested and struggled. But that did not stop the attendants from doing their duty. They helped her to the walk behind a screen where she could squat and release the water. They massaged her distended stomach to aid her in releasing the water. This was repeated another two times and after that, she was helped to an adjoining sideroom where a bath was prepared.

Shu Rong had no more energy to protest or struggle. They washed every part of her body carefully. The blindfold was taken off and her make-up when had been smeared by her tears and struggles were cleaned off. Her hair was dried, combed and oiled. The attendants dried her off with soft cloths before applying lotion. The hair removal lotion had done its job well, there were no hair left below her head. Only soft, smooth and silky skin. They dressed her in a thin robe made of silk; the cloth sliding up her arms and wrapped around her body made her shiver. Her skin felt extra sensitive.

The attendants lead her out of the side room into the main hall. Stepping past the screen where she had endured the preparations by the attendants, she saw two men. One was seated at the main seat and the other standing to his side. It was His Imperial Majesty and the attendant that brought her here.


	3. The Induction - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the smut.

In that brief moment, her eyes met the Emperor’s. His gaze was sharp and intense. Shu Rong hastily averted her eyes, a jumble of thoughts were rushed through her mind in a split second. She had made so many breaches in etiquette! How long had His Imperial Majesty been sitting there – had he heard her shouting and crying - would he be displeased with her behaviour – she was just dressed in a thin robe and it was not appropriate for her to be seen like this in front of strangers and men.

Shu Rong’s cheeks flushed with horror and embarrassment. The attendants helping her stand and those around her fell to their knees to greet the Emperor. She too knelt to pay obeisance to the Emperor while greeting "Núbì koujian Huáng Shang. Huáng Shang shèng ān ".

In her prostrate position, she tried to calm her racing pulse. It took a while before she heard the Emperor excused them from their obeisance. She stood up with the help of the attendants, her legs were still shaky with exhaustion. Standing, she hunched forward hoping to make herself less visible. She tried not to fidget, clasping her hands in front of herself to prevent them from crossing her arms, knowing that it would be rude to cross her arms in front of the Emperor.

“Shu Rong, step forward. The rest withdraw” an order was given.

Around her, the palace attendants acknowledge the order and left the room with respectful bows, closing the door behind them. She took two steps forwards, making sure to keep her eyes down. She could feel eyes on her, scrutinizing her.

“Look at Zhèn” with that order, she raised her head and looked at the Emperor. This was her first time she saw the Emperor clearly. He was leaning back on the chair, resting one arm on the table next to him. His posture looked relaxed, but it did not diminish his commanding presence.

“Disrobe” he drawled “Zhèn wants to see _our_ prize”.

“Bìxià?” Shu Rong said in a quavering, her hands clutched her robes, her peach blossom eyes were watery with unshed tears. She looked at the other man in the room, before looking at the Emperor pleadingly.

“Zhèn dislikes repeating _ourself_ ” the Emperor said lightly, ignoring her plea. He still looked relaxed and his tone was not angry; but somehow, Shu Rong knew that he was not happy with her.

“Núbì obeys” she responded as her trembling hands reached for the ties to her robe. With the ties loosened, the silky robe slipped from her body to pool on the floor. She could not help but to hunch forward even more, arms coming up to block her nakedness.

The Emperor gestures to the attendant next to him. The man walks behind Shu Rong and takes her wrist. His hands are warm on her skin, gentle but firm. She startles and wants to struggle, but the man says “This is how our Lord wants you to be positioned. Place your hands here, clasp them” he instructed as he moved her arms up, placing her hands behind her head.

“Do not hunch” he continued as he corrected her posture, pushing her shoulders back and her chest forward, fully exposing her breasts. “Now spread your legs” as he pushed her legs apart. “Wider, so our Lord’s view is not obstructed”. He was referring to her sex.

“Remember this position. Next time our Lord instructs you to ‘Xiǎnshì’, this is the position that you will take” the man informs her before he walks back to take his place next to the Emperor. Her heart sinks when she hears this, tears blurring her vision as she cries silently. There will be a next time; she will be made display herself in this vulgar positions in future.

The Emperor stands and walks towards her. His hands glided over her skin, brushing over her sensitive skin. “The attendants did a good job” he commented as he continue to stroke her body, enjoying her smooth skin.

He embraced her from the back, she could feel the fibers of his brocade robe and the firmness of his chest at her back. His large hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and kneading them. His palms had calluses, it was not the hand of a pampered man. His fingers gently pinching and pulling at her nipples.

She could feel a strange reaction to his touches, there was a tingling feeling in her belly, heat building inside her. Her pink nipples were hardening with his touch. Unknowingly, she let out a soft moan of pleasure as she sank into the sensation.

The Emperor let out a laugh “So sensitive”. She panted softly as the Emperor continued to touch her, his hands moving lower and lower till they were between her legs.


	4. The Induction - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this part of the series, smutty but not the smuttiest I've ever written. Edging, orgasm denial, and humiliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep in mind that Shu Rong is really really innocent about sex.

The Emperor’s fingers lightly caressed the lips of her sex, the calluses on his fingers adding to the sensation. His fingers traced her lips from top to bottom, up and down, up and down with gentle pressure, while his other hand continued to play with her nipples and breasts, occasionally moving to gently scratch her belly and sides with his nails.

Shu Rong could feel the tingling heat in her belly building and moving to somewhere between her legs. She could also feel herself getting wet between her legs. Was she bleeding? She would be killed if His Majesty were to touch the dirty blood.

“Bìxià” she stuttered, as she moved to stop His Majesty’s hands. It would be better to suffer punishment from preventing His Majesty’s touch to death if he were to be sullied by menstrual blood.

“Bìxià, núbì… Núbì is dirty down there. Núbì is bleeding.” She rushed the words out, hoping to make His Majesty understand her actions. To her surprise, instead of anger, the Emperor was not angry but actually laughed.

“So innocent” he said once he stopped laughing. “Zhèn may actually miss this in future” he muttered under his breath. The Emperor took her hand in his and guided it between her legs, and dipped her fingers between her slit to where her arousal fluid had leaked from her core. Shu Rong had never touched herself there except when she cleaned her body. 

Touching herself now was different. Not only was the usual hair gone but between her labia lips, she was wet with a sticky, slippery fluid. Bring her hand up, the Emperor said “Look, you’re not bleeding.” The fluid coating her fingers was clear and not red.

“You’re in _heat_ ” he said teasingly, his warm breath tickling her ear “you want to be _mounted_ ”.

“No... no…” she denied it automatically. “No? But look at this, you’re leaking all this…” her breath hitched as he brought her hand in between her legs again, this time the Emperor rubbed his thumb over the sensitive nub between her legs. The sudden pleasure made her shudder, her inner muscles clenching. The gentle pressure of His Majesty’s thumb rubbing circles on her nub made her yearn for something more. What it was, she did not know, just that it felt good. Her hips moved without her control, chasing the pleasure she was feeling. She could feel more fluid dripping from her core, coating their fingers.

“All this and you dare say you’re not in heat?” if she could see his face, she would have seen a devilish smirk accompanying his words.

He abruptly removed his hand and released her from his embrace. Shu Rong gave a cry of protest as the pleasure she was seeking ceased. Her shaky legs was not able to support her and she had collapsed to the floor when he let her go. Her heated body was trembling as she laid on the floor, curling onto herself. If she knew what she was seeking, she would have pleaded the Emperor for it. But never being taught about sexual pleasure and orgasms, she could only lay there in frustration after being teased to the edge by the Emperor.

Unlike Shu Rong, the Emperor was seemingly unaffected. He held out his hand expectantly and the palace attendant, well trained to his needs handed him a warm washcloth. Seeing His Majesty wipe his hands, she realized that he was wiping her wetness from his hands, making her recall his remarks of her being in heat and wanting to be mounted. Unconsciously, she squeezed her legs together, wanting that pleasure that she felt just now.

“Come here” hearing the order, she pushed herself up, intending to walk towards the chair where the Emperor was waiting.

“No, crawl to _Us”._ Looking at the Emperor, tears brimming at the order, she wanted to protest but something in he gaze made her feel that this was a test. On her hands and knees, she crawled to him, before kneeling in front of him.

“Good” that one word from His Majesty unknowingly brought a teary smile to her face.

Reaching down he gently wiped her tears away “Zhèn knew that you would look so pretty when you cry. You will serve _us_ well in future”. 


	5. The Induction - Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor's inner thoughts set during "The Induction" chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this extra chapter gives an understanding of the Emperor's personality. He is not a very nice person. Shu Rong's responses was interesting to him and because of that, he would use her. 
> 
> In his mind, she is a possession that he owns. She may grow into a possession that he is fond off but nevertheless, he owns hers.

He was very pleased with this _gift_. She was beautiful - pale skin, now rosy with arousal and shame. Shu Rong was just a bit taller than most woman, but without having a bulky frame. She had plump breasts, small waist with curvy hips and long legs. But beauty was not enough as his harem was full of beautiful but uninteresting women. It was Shu Rong’s reaction to his touch that made her enticing to him. Had her reaction been any different, he would have bestowed her to one of his minister's as a concubine.

The Emperor had no doubt that she was innocent in sexual matters. He had his spies investigate every member of the envoy, especially her, his little gift, since it was not unusual for foreign envoys to send him skilled bedmates hoping influence him during pillow talk. His gift had been raised to be a perfect Noble’s wife with the ‘Three Obediences and Four Virtues’ have been carved into her very being since the day she was born.

It was Shu Rong’s innocent but needy response to his touch that enticed him. Her sense of propriety warring with her obedience to him was intoxicating – he could see that she wanted to protest, but in the end she would submit. After all, obedience, submission and devotion to her *god and husband was first. Now, all she needed is some minor adjustments to suit his preference and she would be perfect. Afterall, the basics were there already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my notes are longer than the actual chapter...   
> But anyway, the information below comes from https://doi.org/10.1080/09612029500200092  
> Three actual quotes from ancient Chinese texts.
> 
> “The father is the god in the eyes of the son, so is the husband in the eyes of the wife”
> 
> “A woman treats her father as the god when single and treats her husband as the god when married”
> 
> “Be obedient to your father before marriage, your husband after marriage and your son when the husband dies”.
> 
> The ‘Husband as Guidance’ rule thus dictates that the wife should yield totally to the wishes of her husband and that wholehearted devotion was expected. A husband has the right to remarry whereas a woman does not because the husband is the god. To the god we must remain loyal and to the husband a woman must remain faithful for the god will punish whoever disobeys or betrays him. And women who act disgracefully will find themselves falling into disfavour with their husbands.
> 
> =====  
> So the above is from the article. But there's also another reason why Shu Rong would treat him as a god. It's because in ancient times, the Emperor is the son of Heaven for the Chinese people (and Japanese). They are considered deities or living gods by the population.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the 'you' and 'your' are in italics to denote the polite form. 
> 
> Huáng Shang shèng ān = Wishing the Emperor peace  
> Píngshēn = “to straighten one’s body”


End file.
